


Morbific Method Certainty

by thebeholding



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Darkest Timeline, Drabble, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Rough Sex, Weird and Bad Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeholding/pseuds/thebeholding
Summary: The first time he thinks that Abed might be onto something about this being the Darkest Timeline, he’s nailing Dean Pelton against the door of his office.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Morbific Method Certainty

The first time he thinks that Abed might be onto something about this being the Darkest Timeline, he’s nailing Dean Pelton against the door of his office. He is using his one arm to muffle the noises the other man is making, and the heels that Craig is wearing are poking into his back through his shirt. 

This must be the Darkest Timeline, because there’s no other way he would be doing this.

It had started with the Dean telling them that they couldn’t resume their classes until they went to counseling. What was left of the study group sat in sullen, angry silence and Jeff’s mouth had twisted into a frown.

There was no fixing this. It was almost laughable. 

So now he’s here. The flamboyant administrator makes a particularly loud noise and he presses down a little harder. 

“Shut up,” he hisses. There are students milling about just outside.

The Dean’s fingers grapple at Jeff’s shirt, making their way towards his buttons. In a flash, Jeff grabs the smaller man’s hand in a crushing grip.

“No.” It’s more a growl than words. 

For a moment, there’s a flash of uncertainty in Dean Pelton’s eyes. For a moment, he’s afraid.

\--

Abed is leaning up against the wall when Jeff leaves the office, the stupid cutout goatee still taped on his face. 

“Don’t say a fucking word,” Jeff snarls, pointing his finger at the younger man. “I don’t want to hear your stupid bullshit today.” 

Abed just sighs, eyes dark and dispassionate. “You’re pathetic, Winger.” His voice lacks inflection even more so than before, and if he didn't have some felt stuck on his face Jeff might have felt intimidated. He wasn’t though. Abed didn’t scare him. Of course he didn’t.

He didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written some time ago (in 2018), and originally was going to be much much longer, going through multiple POVs and actually having a plot. But this is what I have written, and I thought I might as well post it. It's unlikely I'll add to it, but not impossible.


End file.
